


Roaring Twenties

by smile_it_will_get_better



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Bucky Barnes Dances, Bucky Barnes's Hair is Fabulous, Bucky teaches Steve to dance, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Dancing, Steve and Bucky are so Cute, Swing Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_it_will_get_better/pseuds/smile_it_will_get_better
Summary: Bucky and Steve enjoy a quiet night together when Bucky learns that Steve can't dance, and decides that he is going to change that.Pure fluff then happens.





	Roaring Twenties

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a warning that this was written by someone who doesn't know how to dance. I can foxtrot, but that's about it. So the dancing itself isn't that detailed as far as moves, but I thought of the concept of Bucky teaching Steve to dance and I had to write it. So here it is, the fluffiest god damn thing I have every written. 
> 
> The first part is written in 1947, and takes place at the beginning of Captain America the first avenger, when they go to the science convention. But basically its just Steve being jealous about the fact that Bucky was dancing with those girls.
> 
> The main part takes place in 2014, which is kinda around a year after the winter soldier. Basically image that Bucky stuck around and was accepted as a part of the avengers and all films after that basically either don't exist or hes in them. I don't know, just imagine them happy living together as husbands but still being friends with all the avengers. 
> 
> I'm just making them happy for once.

1942

Steve watched Bucky through the crowd, hidden by the shifting bodies and other objects.

Bucky was twirling a pretty dame around before the two of them launched into an intricate dance together, twisting and turning in time with the music. 

He felt a pang of jealousy and suddenly Bucky’s eyes caught onto his, and Steve turned to flee. 

He was supposed to be at home, he gave Bucky his grace to go out dancing while he attempted to enlist again. Steve hated it, but he loved Bucky and Bucky deserved to be happy.

Steve was frustrated at how upset he was making himself, but he could still see Bucky laughing and dancing with the girl and he couldn't help it. 

He made it around halfway down the street before someone caught his arm.

“Hey punk, are you okay?” Bucky asked him, his face worried. 

Steve nodded, not trusting his voice. 

He didn't want to lie to Bucky, but if he found out that he got accepted into the super soldier program, he would have a fit. 

And he was also jealous, so there was that too.

Bucky studied his face for a second before leading him down an alleyway so they could be alone.

It was dark out, and Steve couldn’t properly see Bucky’s face, but the hidden emotion in his voice was a story by itself.

“Tell me what's wrong Steve. Your upset, I can tell.” Bucky said softly, placing both hands on Steve’s shoulders and rubbed his hands up and down. “Please, don’t let our last night together be spent in anger. Just talk to me.”

Bucky was using his sad voice, the one that made Steve feel like he kicked a puppy or something evil like that. 

“I just, its hard.” He started, deciding that the whole seeing Bucky dancing with a girl would be easier to explain then his other problem. “Seeing you dance with others. I know I said it was okay, but seeing you out there with them, seeing you so happy.” Steve's voice cracked with emotion. “It's just hard.” He finished, hanging his head in shame. 

Bucky out his hand on Steve’s cheek, lifting his head up and meeting Steve’s lips with his.

Steve leaned into the kiss, savoring it like he was dying from thirst and Bucky was his only chance of survival. 

Bucky pulled away, setting his forehead against Steve’s. 

“You’re the only one I love Stevie. The only one I will ever want.” Bucky’s voice was strained with emotion, rusty and faded. “I promise you. When I come back, I will take you dancing no matter who is watching. We can blow them all away Stevie. I promise you that. You’re the only person I want to dance with okay?”

Steve nodded, and couldn’t help the tears flowing down his cheeks. 

“I’m going to miss you so damn much Buck.” He whispered, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair, playing with the slicked back strands. 

“I’m going to miss you too Punk. I'll be back before you know it. Then I’ll take you dancing, I promise."

Steve nodded, ignoring the feeling in his stomach that told him it was going to be a long time before he got that dance. 

 

______________________________________

2015

It wasn't often these days that Steve and Bucky got to sit down together.

They were always doing something, running around town to get groceries, saving the world, trying to keep Tony and Clint from blowing up New York.

But when they did get to have nice calm nights at home, it's like heaven. 

They haven't had a night to themselves in almost a month, and tonight Steve almost jumped in joy when Bucky told him he had nothing to do. 

Two hours later and they were sitting together on the couch, Steve with his arms wrapped around his husband and Bucky was snuggled against his side. Steve remembered the nights they stole while in Brooklyn, wrapped around each other in the privacy of their own home because that was the only time they could.

Bucky was almost completely on top of Steve at this point, his body covering him like a blanket. He reminded Steve of a cat when he got like this, like he wanted every piece of him to be connected to Steve. 

Steve didn't mind, it didn't cause him pain and it put Bucky at ease. Steve also didn't mind being close to Bucky either, in fact he quite liked it. 

Steve absent mindedly ran his fingers through Bucky's mop of hair, wondering if he should cut it anytime soon. Bucky shifted to look up at him, and they gave each other lazy smiles.

Steve reached down and planted a soft kiss on Bucky’s forehead, causing the man to close his eyes and relax further into his arms.

They sat in silence for a while longer, and Bucky adjusted himself again so he wasn't completely crushing Steve. 

“Tony's having that big Gala next week, isn't he?” Bucky asked softly, his voice echoing in the quiet room. 

Steve hummed in response, not really listening as he continued to run his fingers through Bucky's hair. 

Bucky reached up and lightly slapped Steve's face with the sleeve of his ridiculously oversized sweater.

“You listening to me Punk?” Bucky asked with a smile on his face. 

“I am now, what about it?” Steve asked, remembering faintly about the Gala Tony invited them too.

“Do you want to go?” Bucky asked, turning so he could fully face Steve. “I’ve never been to one of Tony's parties, and it might be fun.” Bucky said shyly, like he was a little kid wanting some money to go the store again.

Steve smiled down at him, planting a kiss on his head again.

“Of course, love. Anything you want.”

Bucky's face morphed into a smile and Steve remembered the nights where Bucky would drag him to the dance hall to show off all his moves, and Steve's only regret was not being able to dance beside him. It killed him to watch the pretty girls on his arm smiling and laughing and acting like they were in love. He hated seeing them with Bucky so much that he stopped going. 

Steve’s smile faltered slightly as he remembered how much he resented those girls dancing with his Bucky. In fact, he hated it so much that he refused to learn how to dance because it reminded him too much of what he could never have. 

Then after he realized that he could have Bucky it was too late, and after only a few months Bucky was shipped off to war and then everything went to shit.

Peggy offered to teach him how to dance, but he never made it to their date, he was too overcome with grief and sadness and a need to destroy all of Hydra. 

“Hey Buck,” Steve said softly, watching Bucky's face carefully. “I don't really know how to dance.”

Steve watched as Bucky’s smile widened instead of falling, confusion coursing through him. Dancing meant so much to Bucky, shouldn't he feel disappointed in him? 

“Well then, I guess we will have to learn huh?” 

Suddenly Bucky was standing up and reaching out a hand to Steve, who hesitantly took it. Bucky pulled him to his feet before letting go and carefully pushing the couch backwards. 

Steve watched curiously as his husband moved various objects out of the living room, before cluing in and starting to clear the room of obstacles. 

After everything was cleared, Steve stood to the side, shifting from foot to foot as he watched Bucky carefully. 

Bucky finally turned and walked softly towards Steve, his footsteps silent to even the superhuman hearing. Steve was reminded of a cat once again, faintly smiling at the image.

Bucky took his hand and pulled him into the center of the room, leaving Steve as quickly as he came to run to the old-fashioned radio by the wall. Tony made it for them, not too complicated but advanced enough to have an entire library of music inside of it. Kind of like an iPod but simpler. Neither Bucky or him could work the newer gadgets. 

After a minute of searching, Bucky let out a joyful noise and a familiar song started playing, filling the room with soft instruments that Steve remembered from the dance halls in Brooklyn. 

The lyrics started as Bucky made his way back to Steve. Bucky's hand grabbed Steve’s and placed it on his shoulder, before placing hand on Steve’s back. His metal hand encased Steve’s flesh one, and the metal was cool and hard, a steadying familiar presence.

“I’ll start with the basics, you should find it easy. You’re a quick learner.” Bucky said with a gentle smile that soothed over Steve’s fears. 

“This is a song you can just sway too. It’s a simple four step, so just follow my lead.”

With that Bucky started to sway to the music, his feet moving smoothly in contrast to Steve's clumsy attempts to keep up.

The music was an upbeat one with multiple instruments playing at once, and pretty soon Steve fell into the rhythm. 

Forwards two steps, backwards two, two steps to each side and then mix it up. 

He let Bucky lead them, choosing his steps when he moved forward, and pulling away when he advanced. It was complicated but amazingly easy. Steve felt intoxicated, the rush of the fluid movements taking over him as he continued to sway.

Bucky started softly singing the words, his voice mixing into the singers.

“Even mules that never fall at all, fall. Cause they all fall in love.”

The music came to a stop, and they stood there for a second, just looking into each others eyes.

Bucky’s smile was infectious, wide and joyful and his eyes sparkled like they used to. For a second, they were just two boys in Brooklyn, unspoiled by war and Hydra. Just the two of them, looking at each other like they were the world. 

“I can see why you love it so much.” Steve said softly, reaching up his hand to cup Bucky’s face. 

It was such a rare thing to see Bucky so happy. Normally he was tormented with memories and flashbacks that rendered him silent and withdrawn for days. Bucky often just went through the motions, talking and interacting with others with little to no interest. 

Moments like this were rare, moments when Bucky came alive. It normally only happened when Steve was around, but sometimes other people could coax this reaction out of him.

Bucky was glowing, his eyes sparkling and smiling wider than anything. The hard lines that sketched his face seemed softer in the dim light, illuminated only by the lights outside of their window. 

“Should we move onto something harder?” Bucky's asked, mischief sparkling in his posture. 

Bucky slithered out of Steve’s grip and Steve let his hands linger for a few seconds before letting go, not wanting the moment to pass. 

Walking to the radio, he fiddled around for a moment before Steve recognize the sound of Bob Seger playing. Steve laughed, remembering how he fell in love with all of his songs after he came out of the ice. Bucky grinned as he returned, snapping to the rhythm.

Bucky took his hand again and started slowly teaching him the moves to the ‘East Coast Swing'.

It took Steve a bit longer to get this one, too many moves to remember all at once. He often stepped on Bucky's toes, causing Bucky to laugh at Steve's mumbled apologizes. 

Bucky forced Steve to take the part of the dance that was normally reserved for girls, and soon the swirling and twirling had Steve stumbling even more.

It took him a good thirty minutes before Bucky gave up and started teaching him the part for the guy, and it was much easier to dance when he wasn't falling all over himself. 

The dance started to make more sense, and soon Steve was laughing as he focused on the way Bucky was twisting and turning, his long hair wiping around with every step.

The two of them started singing along as they danced, moving faster and more in time with the music as Steve got the hang of it. 

They moved back and forth, twisting and turning and spinning perfectly in time with each other. They flowed around each other smoothly, almost like currents in a river. They adapted and moved carefully, and pretty soon Steve was taking the lead, and Bucky followed him. They were the perfect team, dancing and laughing together.

Steve remembered watching Bucky doing this with so many girls, and he remembered that he was jealous and bitter watching another girl with his Bucky. He remembered waiting for the day that Bucky would ask him to dance instead. It didn't come until before they were shipped off to war, but now, dancing with him, he realized it was worth the wait. 

Too soon, the song ended, and they stood there again. Not speaking, just looking at each other. 

“I think you've learned well.” Bucky said, slightly out of breath. 

Steve laughed and leaned his forehead against Bucky's.

They sat there for a while, before Bucky pulled back and dragged him to the window seat and pulling him down.

They gazed out over the city, watching the cars fly by.

“You know, no one dances like that these days.” Steve whispered into Bucky's hair.

Steve couldn’t see Bucky's face, but the eyes roll was evident nothing less.

“Well then they have no appreciation of art. They’ll be sitting there grinding or whatever the hell they do nowadays and we will fly past them and look fabulous.” Bucky retorted, sounding disgusted in the very thought of any other dance. 

Steve laughed and wrapped his arms tighter against his husband, and they lay like that all night, falling asleep to the soft music in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, the closets thing to pure fluff I have ever written. 
> 
> I might make a series of one shots that are just a compilation of times the two of them realized just how in love they are.
> 
> Because I'm all about that fluff. 
> 
> On a serious note, do you guys want that? Is that something people would be interested in? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> I also imagine that the two of them have a penthouse type apartment with a wall that's just a window that they can gaze out of at anytime. They also have a really big couch that lets the two of them comfortably cuddle on, and it also holds all the Avengers for movie nights.
> 
> The two songs included in this fic was "They all fall in love" by Jack Hylton, and "Old fashioned rock and roll" by Bob Seger. The title I stole from Panic at the discos new song "Roaring Twenties" which was the song I was listening to when I got this idea. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fic, please leave a comment of a kudo. :)
> 
> (I'm also sorry I haven't updated my main fic yet, hit a bit of a road block but it should be up soon.)


End file.
